As the Thunder Starts to Crash
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Sequel to That Summer. As summer ends and fall begins, Nick and Miley struggle to keep their newly rekindled relationship going. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time! Are you guys ready? I'm excited for it! So this story is all from Nick's P.O.V. Just letting you know so you don't get confused. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Nick?" I heard the voice on the other end of the phone whimper.

"Yes?"

"I miss you." I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was 3am.

"Mi, I've been gone for three hours. Remember? I stayed at your house 'til midnight."

"I still miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good. So when are you gonna come over?"

"That depends, I kinda need to sleep first."

"Oh right. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Miley."

"Goodnight. And I love you." I grinned.

"I love you too." I whispered. I fell back asleep and dreamed of her.

When I woke up around five or six hours later I heard my mom having a conversation with someone in the kitchen. I stumbled downstairs, still really tired. I didn't know if I was still dreaming when I saw that my mom was talking to Miley in the kitchen. Miley looked over and saw me. She smiled.

"Hey." I couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked. She sure didn't look like she only slept for a few hours, which was the case.

"Oh hey Miles." I rubbed my eyes and squinted. The kitchen was bright. Both my mom and Miley smiled at me.

"Your hair looks funny." Miley laughed. I couldn't help but to smile, at her laugh though, not at her comment. I ran my fingers through my hair a little self-consciously.

"Thanks Miley. Now if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought you might be awake by now, so I came over, but you weren't so I started talking to your mom."

"Is there a reason why you thought I might be up at 8am or did you just guess?"

"Well I was up..." I laughed at her logic. "I'm glad you're here." I leaned and was about to kiss her before I remembered that my mom was sitting right there. I looked at her. She put her hands up.

"Alright. I got the hint." She left the room.

"Now where were we?" I sat down on the stool next to her and leaned over and started kissing her. She pulled away after a minute.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is." I leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped me.

"Everything changes tomorrow."

"Not really."

"Yeah it does. I go back to work. I have to shoot my TV show. I won't be with you. I just got back with you and I already have to leave."

"I'll visit you on set. You can call and text me whenever you have a spare moment. I'll come to a taping. Really. It'll be fine." She sighed.

"Can we still make today a good day?"

"Of course." I said just before we resumed making out.

"Nick. Let's go somewhere."

"I'm fine right here." She laughed.

"Come on."

"Are you gonna let me change first or would you like me to go out in my boxers?"

"Well I would like it...but it wouldn't exactly be appropriate would it." I laughed and took her hand. We went upstairs to my room. I shut the door. She sat on my bed while I pulled some jeans on. I was about to put on a white v-neck shirt when she stopped me.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't wear the v-neck. Please."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're always wearing one of those. Please don't today. Just for me." I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Better?"

"Yes." I threw on some shoes and we left. I thought about telling someone where we were going, but I didn't even know where we were going. We just started walking down the street.

"Where are we going Miley?"

"I don't know. Places." We didn't even say anything for a while, we just walked, hand in hand. It was still early in the morning, and no one was around. Just us. It felt good. I looked over at her and she smiled at me. Looking at her I knew I'd never leave her again. She was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. "I'm tired."

"We've only been walking for like, what, a mile?"

"I don't feel like walking anymore." So we went to a park and sat on the swings. "Why can't we be little anymore?"

"We didn't even know each other when we were little."

"Well why can't we be seven and know each other? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Yeah, yeah it would." She got up and I followed her over to the stairs of the playground where she sat down. I sat down next to her and she leaned on my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too." We sat there for quite a while before she stood up.

"Wanna go get some Starbucks?"

"Sure." So we walked back, past my house, to Starbucks. Once we got to Starbucks I noticed the paparazzi.

"Are we gonna hide from them like we used to?" I took a deep breath and looked over at her.

"No. I love you, and I would love nothing more than to show that off to the world." She giggled as we walked in, fully aware of cameras clicking and taking pictures of us.

"This isn't like you." She said as we sat down with our coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Smiling and not caring about them." She looked out the window where the paparazzi were still sitting.

"I do care. I don't like it at all. But it's worth it for you." I told the truth. She looked at me, a little caught off guard.

"That's so sweet." I laughed. She looked down at her phone. "I have to go home soon. I promised my dad that I'd be home early today."

"I'll walk you." It only took a few minutes to get her home.

"Today was fun. I love spending the whole day with you."

"Me too."

"Don't forget about me."

"Mi, I'll see you in a few days, maybe even tomorrow."

"Don't forget about me." I laughed.

"I won't." I pulled her close and we kissed. "How can I forget that?" She giggled.

"I'll call you later." She opened the door. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Bye."

**

* * *

Kinda just a cute/pointless chapter to get the story rolling. **

**Do you like it so far?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. Put me on Author Alert if you haven't, I'm working on another Niley story :) **

**P.P.S. Reviews are always nice ;)**


	2. Surprise

"Nick. Nick? Are you awake?"

"How could I have picked up the phone if I'm not awake?"

"Just checking."

"Is this going to become a habit? Waking me at the early hours of the morning?"

"Sorry."

"If I didn't love you so much this could be a problem." I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 5.30.

"I'm on my way to work and I miss you."

"I miss you too. If you let me go back to sleep I might be able to come see you later."

"Really? Okay bye!" I laughed as I went back to sleep. It was just after eight when I woke up again. I walked downstairs to find Joe in the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"When am I going to tell her what?"

"You know." I sighed. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know."

"It's not a bad thing."

"I realize that. But she still won't take it well."

"You're running out of time."

"I know." After I ate lunch I drove out to visit Miley on set. When I got there I snuck in quietly, I didn't want her to notice. When she was done rehearsing her scene I crept up behind her and hugged her from behind. She turned and smiled.

"Nick!"

"Hey." She jumped in my arms. I gave her a quick kiss since there were people watching, looking amused. "I can't believe you came here."

"I said I'd see you today."

"Yeah but I thought you meant like after work. Like we'd meet up for dinner or Starbucks or something."

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"I love surprises."

"That's good, I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait a little bit? I have lunch in like, less than an hour. You can sit and watch if you want."

"Sure." I sat and watched her rehearse lines and go over scenes. She didn't seem too into it, but I guess I was probably distracting her. After rehearsing for what felt like a long time, she ran over to me, smiling.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I took her off aside where there weren't too many people around.

"This probably isn't going to make you very happy..."

"What is it?"

"Well...me and my brothers....we're going on tour!" I tried to sound excited. Her face didn't appear to be showing any emotion.

"When?"

"We leave next week." Now her face fell, and she looked a little angry.

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because until a few days ago it didn't really apply to you. And once it did, I didn't want to say anything because I know you'd want to come with, and you can't."

"It's cool."

"Really?"

"I guess. I'll miss you though. A lot." She gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"We still have a week."

"Yeah, but I have to work like a gazillion hours."

"We'll work around it. It'll be fun. You'll see. You can come visit me on a weekend. And it's a short tour, I'll be gone only, maybe two months."

"Two whole months?" She looked up at me. I couldn't help but laugh, considering that she sounded like a six year old.

"It'll fly right by. I promise." She leaned into me, resting her head on my chest.

"I hope so." After Miley's break was over I went out for a while until she got off work. I walked around aimlessly for a few hours. It was hard to go anywhere, people left and right stopped me and wanted to get a picture. It reminded me why I never really went out much. Once she got off work she came out and found me in my car. She hopped in and smiled at me.

"Wanna get some dinner?"

"Of course." She did her hair in the five minutes it took me to get to the restaurant. She quickly braided it into a loose side braid. I couldn't stop looking at her. Even as she wiped off all her makeup and tied her hair she still looked totally beautiful. We spent dinner that night in almost total silence. We just sat across from each other, looking at each other. Cheesy as it sounds it was nice. It was nice just to be with her, and I'd certainly miss that in the weeks to come.

**Hi. I hope you liked this chapter. These first few chapters have been hard for me to write, but I think they're turning out okay. Oh and sorry, I meant to post earlier, but I decided to watch Bubble Boy instead. :P Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated! :) **


	3. Lost

The night before I left on tour I surprised Miley by showing up at her house at around 9 o'clock at night. I walked right in through the back door (which was 99% of the time always unlocked) and tip-toed upstairs. I ran into her mom in the hallway. I smiled at her. I knew by the way she smiled back that she knew why I was here and that I wasn't just some creeper. I flung open the door to Miley's bedroom. "Hello gorgeous." Right after I said it my cheeks turned bright red. She wasn't alone. Miley and Demi were sitting on her bedroom floor. Demi laughed as I just stood there awkwardly.

"Are you always that cheesy?" Miley and Demi both laughed.

"Yeah he is." Miley said as she grinned at me. "He's my cheesy boy."

"Sorry to bother you two."

"What do you mean bother us? Come in. Sit down. Have fun." Miley laughed again. I closed the door and sat down.

"I don't want to interrupt your girl moment." The truth was I felt totally uncomfortable. I didn't even know why.

"You hear that Miley? He can handle us on our own but when we're together..." They laughed yet again.

"So..." I tried to change the subject. "What were you guys talking about?"

"You."

"No seriously."

"No seriously. I was telling Demi about how much I'm going to miss you and how much I wish you didn't have to go on tour."

"It's not like you're going to be alone. You'll be surrounded by people."

"I'll feel alone."

"Hey." Demi interrupted. "I'm still here. Remember?" I turned and looked at her. We all laughed this time. I quickly became more at ease. I ended up staying much longer at Miley's house than I wanted to. I shouldn't have. I needed to be on the tour bus at six the next morning. But I couldn't help it. Miley, Demi and I just sat and talked until after three a.m. It was a nice distraction from all the chaos that was happening. After Demi left Miley and I stayed in her room.

"Nick. This is serious."

"What is?"

"Before you go tomorrow...well technically today, I have to do something."

"You have to do what?"

"This." She began to kiss me like she had never kissed me before. Before I knew it I was touching her in places I had never touched her before. She responded openly to it. Something told me that this was what she wanted. So I continued to go along with it. The next thing I knew we were on her bed. She let me take off her shirt and I let her unbutton mine. After a moment we were both completely naked. I had no idea what I was doing, and neither did she.

When it was over I just layed there, on her bed, holding her. I loved the feeling of her warm body against mine. A feeling that I never wanted to go away. I looked at her. She smiled at me.

"That's what I wanted to do."

"I could tell." I started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to be on a bus in less than an hour. I'd like to swing by my house so I don't look suspicious by wearing the same clothes." She got up off the bed and walked into her giant closet.

"Hold on a sec." I heard her take things off of hangers and throw things on the ground. "Here." Clothes flew out of the closet and I caught them. I noticed it was one of my plaid shirts and a pair of my jeans.

"Is there a reason why you have my shirt and jeans?"

"I needed something to remember you by after we broke up."

"And you took my clothes...?"

"Well it seems logical to me. They smell like you."

"I'm so glad I have a normal girlfriend." I laughed as I pulled the shirt over my head. She stuck her tongue out at me. After I climbed into my jeans I put my hand on the doorknob to leave but she stopped me.

"Go out the window. I don't want my parents to know you stayed."

"I feel like we're in some cheesy movie."

"Just do it."

"I will if you'll come with me." She suppressed her giggles as we climbed out the window together and ran down the street. It was too soon when we made it to the deserted parking lot, the big bus being the only thing in sight. Her mood instantly changed when she saw it.

"I wish I could come with you."

"I do too."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"What if you meet a pretty girl on tour?"

"There's no one out there prettier than you." I noticed her eyes were filling with tears.

"I can't do this." She gave me a tight hug. I didn't want to let her go.

"It's okay Miles. We'll see each other soon. It'll go right by, honest." She let go and looked at me. I gave her a quick kiss. I looked over at the bus. Everyone was ready to go, I was the last one to get on. "Bye Miley."

"Bye." I gave her another hug and then proceeded to get on the bus. As the bus pulled away I sat in the back and looked out the window. I didn't take my eyes off of her until we got so far I couldn't see her anymore. I'd never seen her look so lost.

* * *

**So I didn't like this chapter so much for some reason. I had a hard time writing it. The story will pick up after this, I promise. So....**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always apprecitated.**

**Follow me on Twitter: xmaddie11x**


	4. Hard

I sat on the couch, thinking about nothing. Thinking about everything. Is it possible to feel the whole spectrum of human emotion at once? I think I did at that moment. I was happy. Sad. Excited. Worried. Angry. All at once. I was happy about what happened earlier that morning. I was happy to be on tour and to connect with our fans. I was sad to leave her. I was excited to be on tour. I was excited for new experiences. I was worried for her. I was angry that I was leaving her. I'm surprised that I could feel all that at once without exploding.

Joe came back and found me after an hour. He looked amused. "You're glowing."

"What?"

"You're glowing."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you did it."

"Did what?"

"You know. It. IT." I could feel my cheeks getting red. He came and sat next to me, still looking amused.

"Maybe." He raised his hand for a high five.

"How was it?"

"Oh shut up." We both laughed.

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I know you. I know how clingy you are. You're leaving your girlfriend for two months."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about her is all."

"She'll be alright. You both will."

"I guess."

After being on the bus for around five hours my phone rang. I knew who it was without looking.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm on my lunch break. Remember all the times you used to come and visit me on my lunch break?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good times."

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything other than yeah?"

"Sure." She laughed. I loved her laugh, so much.

"I miss you Nicky."

"I miss you too, Mi."

"Promise not to leave me for some obsessed girl you meet on tour?"

"I promise. I don't have eyes for any other girls."

"Good."

"So how's work?"

"It's alright. Everyone's being super nice to me. I've been chugging down coffee all morning to keep myself awake. How's the bus?"

"Boring. It's a 21 hour drive to Dallas."

"That's a long time."

"I know." There was an awkward silence.

"Where do you go after Dallas?"

"Colorado."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Oh, Emily's coming. I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye Mi."

"I love you."

"I love you too." As I hung up I just looked at the phone. Being away from her was harder than I thought it would be.

**

* * *

**

**Eh. I apologize. I didn't mean for this chapter to be a filler. I'm just kinda in a slump with this story. I'll work on it more, I promise :) **

**So I posted a few one-shots recently. If you haven't, check them out.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. You guys are so awesome :) **


	5. Everything's Good

Our first show in Dallas went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect. The audience was great, just everything worked out fine. I was relieved. It's always the first show that's most exciting, but it's also the first show that's most nerve wracking. So many thing could go wrong, but luckily nothing did. Before I knew it we were back in the bus, this time on our way to Colorado. Performing was so exhausting, the first thing we did after getting on the bus was go straight to bed.

It took almost another entire day to get to Colorado. This time I was bored. I sat in the back lounge and watched one of my favorite movies, Transformers, a few times. I sat and stared at my phone, hoping she would call, or at least text. She finally texted me around ten in the morning.

**Inbox**

**From: Mi :)**

**Heyy you.**

I smiled. Whenever she texted me I couldn't help but always imagine her actually saying it out loud. I could hear her in my head saying, 'hey you' in her flirty voice.

**Sent**

**To: Mi :)**

**Help me. I'm bored.**

**Inbox**

**From: Mi :)**

**You're starting to sound like me. ;) **

That was true. I can't even begin to count how many times she's texted me just because she was bored. This was the first time it was me who was bored.

**Sent**

**To: Mi :)**

**I've been on this stupid bus for way too long.**

**Inbox**

**From: Mi :)**

**I have a surprise for you.**

**Sent**

**To: Mi :)**

**What kinda surprise?**

**Inbox**

**From: Mi :)**

**You'll see**

After that she didn't text me anymore. I was interested and nervous. A surprise from Miley could either be something very very exciting or it could go way wrong. Either way I was interested.

After a few more hours we finally, finally made it to Colorado. We all kinda stumbled off the bus, still stiff from sitting for so long. We walked to back door, where of course, loads of fans were waiting for us. We patiently signed some stuff and took some pictures and tried to at least say hi to everyone. Since that took so long, we moved quickly into the stadium for our sound check. As always, a few fans who'd purchased the VIP tickets or won a contest were already sitting in the front. We rushed onto the stage where our instruments were waiting and I picked up my guitar and started talking.

"Sorry, we're a little.." I stopped and looked at the crowd. Sitting in the front row of seats amongst all the other girls was Miley. She was just sitting there and smiling. "Hi." I sort of forgot where I was for the moment. Joe laughed and picked up where I left off.

"As my brother tried to say, sorry we're a little late." Joe looked over at me and smiled. I didn't keep my eyes off Miley. We went through our whole set without any problems. As soon as I caught a break I jumped down off the stage and in front of Miley.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had today off, and then it's the weekend, so I thought I'd visit you here." I leaned in and kissed her. We started making out until I heard Joe clear his throat. I'd forgot that there were still people around. I noticed some of the girls with their cameras taking pictures and video. I blushed. She just laughed. "Wanna go somewhere where we can be alone?"

I took her hand and we walked down the stairs to the dressing room. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

"I really miss you. All the time."

"I really miss you. Like all the time." I started kissing her again. She ran her fingers through my hair, and ran my hands along her body.

"Shhhh."

"No one's listening" She was laughing outrageously.

I ran my fingers through my hair to try to make it lay right as Miley put her clothes on.

"I knew coming to visit you would be a good idea." I smiled at her.

"You wanna go find somewhere to hang out? I gotta get ready for the show."

"Sure. I'm excited to watch you play. I haven't been at one of your shows for ages."

"I'm excited to have you be there." She looked over at me and smiled.

Our show that night was possibly the best show we'd ever played. Miley sat on the side of the stage, just out of view of everyone else but I could see her if I looked. I'd look over and she'd just grin at me, and give me a thumbs up. I smiled as I finished the encore. Everything was good what she was there.


	6. Reality

The next morning Miley was still on the bus with me. I didn't want to ask her when she was leaving. I really didn't care, I just wanted her to stay. The guys didn't mind either, she didn't take up too much room. She just ended up sleeping on the couch in the back lounge. It worked out fine.

"I'm staying."

"What? How long?" We were sitting at the table playing cards.

"I don't know. I have the weekend off. I could miss a few days of work." I laughed.

"Are you being serious? You could miss a few days of work? Um yeah, I'm sure Disney would be thrilled if you set them back hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Eh, I've been pledged to their servitude for four years. They deserve a little chaos."

"Whatever you say." I said as I raised my hands in the air. "Just don't blame me when you get in trouble." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh don't worry Nicholas. I would never blame you."

"Am I detecting sarcasm?"

"I don't know. I'm sure detecting sarcasm in your comment about detecting sarcasm." We both laughed at that one. "AHA!" I was startled by her outburst. "I'm out. I win!" I looked down and sure enough, she was out of cards.

"Hey now, that's not fair. We were having a conversation. You can't have a conversation while playing speed."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You still lose."

"Rematch, now." We set the cards back up and rapidly began playing again. Joe came in and sat down next to me.

"I play winner!" I made the mistake and looked over at him briefly. When I looked back down Miley had won yet again.

"HA! I win again!" I rolled my eyes and scooted over so Joe could play. Miley whooped him too.

"Geez."

"I know."

"Hey do you think they call it speed because it's easier to win if you're on speed?" Miley and I both laughed at him.

"Yeah Joe, that's it. Or maybe it's because you have to be fast to get the cards down quick enough." We all laughed again.

"I like my theory better."

Miley got up and disappeared, going through her duffel bag. I saw her pull what looked like a deck of cards out.

"Here, new game. We can all play."

"Scrabble slam? You actually bought this game?" I started laughing. It was really the type of game she would buy.

"It's fun. Really. Let's play." We sat at the table and played a few rounds of Scrabble slam. After a while it started raining, and the rain hitting the windows of the bus was really loud.

"Geez, that rain is crazy." Miley looked out the window and watched it for a moment.

"I like the rain. I don't know, it's kinda comforting." I looked at her, a little surprised at how quickly her tone changed.

"Yeah I guess." We pulled up at a gas station to fill up the bus. Miley sprung up immediately.

"Gas station food!"

"Gas station food?"

"Come on." She took my arm and dragged me into the gas station. She wandered up and down the aisles. "Mmmm. Cheetos or Gardettos?" Before I could respond she answered her own question. "You're right. Cheetos." She grabbed the Cheetos and kept looking.

"Is there anyway I could convince you not to eat all this crap?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She grinned at me and went over to the giant case of Red Bull.

"Want one?"

"Of course." She took two out of the case and walked over to the candy.

"M&Ms or Snickers? Good idea. I'll take both." I rolled my eyes as she bought the food. "Okay, I'm good."

"Are you actually gonna eat all this?"

"Of course. It's like you don't even know me." We both laughed as we got back on the bus. We went and sat at the table when her phone buzzed. Without looking at it she answered. I could hear the other voice at the end yelling.

"_You said you were going to be home this morning? Where the hell are you? If you're not back for work on Monday..."_ She hung up before her dad could continue. I gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry. It's just reality calling. I'll deal with it later."

* * *

**I wasn't actually planning on updating today, but I needed something to distract me from writing a speech :P**

**I hope I don't have many mistakes, I actually "tried" to proofread this time. **

**Thoughts? Thanks for all your reviews. :)**


	7. Stay

On Sunday morning Miley was still with us on the bus. I tried not to worry about what was going to happen when she went home. Instead I focused on how happy I was that she was with me still. I looked over at her and smiled. We'd both fallen asleep on the couch and she was sleeping on my shoulder. I wasn't thinking when I stood up, she fell and hit her head on the couch and woke up right away.

"Whoa."

"Sorry, my bad."

"I'm sure. I bet you did it on purpose."

"Did not."

"Did too." She stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. Your shoulder is comfortable." I reached up and rubbed my neck.

"Yeah for you. I have knots in my neck and my shoulder."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Me either." She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it anyway?" I took my phone out of my pocket and looked.

"5:30 in the morning."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, why are you up so early?"

"Because you moved."

"Oh yeah." I laughed. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm so gross in the morning."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Look how ratty my hair is. And don't get me started on my breath..." I leaned in and kissed her.

"It's just fine to me." She laughed. I moved out to the kitchen. "Pop-tarts?"

"Yum." I grabbed two packs out of the box and tossed one at her. She giggled for no reason.

"Shh. Everyone's sleeping."

"I'm sorry. I get all sorts of energy when I'm tired."

"I've noticed."

"And yet you counteract my energy with sugar."

"I'm starting to regret that decision." We both laughed. We sat in the kitchen for a while.

A few hours later we made it to the next venue. I winced when we walked off the bus. It was bright outside.

"So..Nick, do you know where we are?"

"Bismark I think. Why?"

"Just trying to figure out how long it'll take for me to get home."

"Oh."

"You don't want me to go."

"Of course I don't want you to go."

"Say it again. I like hearing it."

"I don't want you to go."

"Good 'cause I'm staying for now." She leaned in and kissed me. I grinned.

She sat in the back in of the auditorium while we rehearsed. I have no idea how she could always sit and watch us practice. It had to be boring. But for every show, she was there. She was always there.

That night we were staying in a hotel in Bismark and leaving the next day. When Joe, Miley and I got to our hotel room we just kinda stared at it awkwardly. Two beds. No couch. I was trying to think of a way to make it work when Joe interjected.

"It's alright Nick. Miley and I can share a bed. No worries." We all laughed.

"Really, I'll just sleep in the floor."

"No, Nick, I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's fine, I can sleep on the floor."

"I can too."

"Guys! It's okay. You two can share a bed. I won't tell."

"Okay." Miley and I said together. We all laughed again at the awkwardness of those past few minutes.

"Crisis averted."

"Yeah." Joe left to go buy something from a vending machine leaving me and Miley alone.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"I don't wanna leave. Ever." She leaned into me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Then don't." I whispered in her ear.


	8. That's What Friends Are For

Miley ended up staying an entire week. I tried not to ask too many times, but I did question her about whether she was worried about getting in trouble. I was worried for her. She claimed that she wasn't worried. She said that if they really needed her at work, her dad could just go online, look at the tour dates, and fly out to get her. Since he hadn't done anything other than leave a few voice mails, she wasn't stressing.

When that week was up I knew she had to leave. She knew she had to leave. But we both didn't want it to happen. My bus was about to pull out of the lot when we said goodbye.

"I'm sorry I have to leave."

"I'm sorry I'm on tour."

"No you're not. You love it. Don't lie."

"Well I love performing. I don't love being away from you." She leaned in real close to me.

"You're cheesy. You know that? You're very very cheesy."

"You love that I'm cheesy."

"You're right. I do love your cheesiness." She kissed me tenderly. I hugged her tightly.

"Work hard." I whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"Sure. Just for you I'll work hard."

"Good."

"I'll miss you Nicky."

"I'll miss you too Miles." She walked away rolling her suitcase. I reluctantly got on the bus. I slumped down and put my head on the table. Joe was sitting across from me.

"You do realize that there's only a little over a month left. You'll live."

"I don't know. Why don't I just cut out early and just go home."

"Because I know you, Nick. I know you. You're not gonna leave before you finish what you started. You're not like that."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I jokingly punched him in the arm. I guess it wasn't so joking, he winced. "Lighten up."

"Sorry." I sighed and looked out the window. I couldn't really see anything. It was dark and raining. Again. The rain just made me think of her even more.

We arrived at the arena we were playing just in time for the sound check. It always seemed like we were late, or almost late, for those things. In the audience I was surprised to see a familiar face. I went through the entire sound check specifically avoiding said person. I didn't want to be distracted.

As soon it was over she came up onto the stage. "Hey Nick." I ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly.

"Hey Selena. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a break from work and I thought you might be lonely."

"Oh."

"You seem uncomfortable."

"No, I'm not."

"Good." She smiled at me. I smiled back, not quite sure of how to feel. She followed me as I went outside and sat on a bench. "This isn't too awkward for you, is it?"

"Well..."

"Really, it's okay. You said we could be friends."

"Yeah. Just friends."

"And that's what we are. I've seen the pictures. I've heard people talk. You and Miley are happy. I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." I loosened up a little.

"Thanks."

"Of course." We just sat for a moment. I was just staring at my feet.

"I'm glad you're here. Miley left this morning. You're right. I am lonely."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you guys play in forever."

"Cool." Another moment of silence passed. I was literally twiddling my thumbs and looking at my shoes.

"This is still awkward for you, isn't it?" I laughed.

"A little. Yeah."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Do you...do you wanna go get some Starbucks or something? Catch up on things? We haven't talked in a while." She smiled again.

"I'd love that." We walked down to a Starbucks which was conveniently down the street. She ordered a latte and I ordered a frappaccino. We went and sat at a cozy table in the back. "Should you be drinking a frappaccino? It can't be good for your voice." I laughed.

"It's too good to pass up." She giggled and took a sip of her latte.

"Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure."

"Me and Miley. We haven't been the same since we got back together. I just...I don't know..." Selena blushed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault. But I just don't know how to fix things. I don't know if it's because of what happened last spring or if it's something new or what's going on. But something with her seems different. She seems so distant."

"Have you tried asking her what's wrong?"

"No."

"Maybe you should start there."

"Is it really that simple?"

"It could be."

"Well thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. That's what friends are for afterall."

"Yeah."

"We are back to being friends now, right?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah."

* * *

**WARNING! LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD!**

**Hi. So, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated. Maybe it has. I'm too lazy to check. So here's an update.**

**So as a warning, I have no idea where this story is going. I might end it soon (ish) or I might keep it going all summer. I really don't know at this point. **

**Anywho, just as a warning, I'll be gone for most of the month of July (3 weeks) thus, no updates then. Sorry :(**

**But as a treat, I have a new story started and I'll post it as soon as I get back.**

**As it is summer now, I hope to update this story fairly quickly. **

**Sorry for this long author's note.**

**Thanks for reading! And reviewing! :D **


	9. Problems

"Hey Mi." I had just gotten done with the show that night. Literally. I ran off the stage, grabbed my phone, and called her.

"Hey Nick."

"How are you? Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really. I got a stern talking to. My parents didn't say anything. It was well worth it."

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you too Nick."

"You sound...weird."

"I sound weird? You sound really hoarse. I'm just tired."

"Touring really takes a toll on my voice after a while. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright. Really. Just tired. Long day."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well maybe we should call it a night. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you." I heard something that sounded like a murmured _"Love you too"_ before there was a click and silence. I brushed off the strange occurrence and ran to the dressing room and hopped in the shower.

Selena was already waiting by the back door when I got there. Actually everyone was waiting back there for me. I had been getting into the habit of being late. Which was weird considering I never used to be late.

"Hey Sel."

"Hey." It felt weird as we got into the van that would take us to the hotel. Selena had never been the girl to tag along on tour. That was always Miley. Not to say that I didn't like having Selena with us. She was right. I was feeling lonely. The van dropped us off in front of the hotel. As we walked into the lobby I noticed a 24 hour restaurant attached to the hotel. I grabbed Selena.

"Wanna go get a bite to eat?" She nodded and we took off, unnoticed. We were the only people in the restaurant, with the exception of a few people at the bar. We ordered some appetizers to munch on and sat and talked.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you for a while on tour. It's fun."

"It's fun to have you."

"Really? I'm no Miley."

"You're still fun." We both laughed and I took a sip of my diet coke. Just then my phone started to vibrate on the table. "Sorry. It's Miley." I answered the phone quickly.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Mi."

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I was cold with you earlier. I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling good."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me."

"Well okay."

"I should be going to bed now. Early morning tomorrow. I just wanted to apologize."

"You don't need to apologize, really Mi."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Nick." Selena was watching me, looking amused.

"What?"

"Something's definitely up with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not hear her tone of voice? She's feeling weird about something and she wanted to talk about it but she chickened out. So she apologized for something she didn't need to apologize for."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl, Nick, we all act the same." I laughed.

"True true." I sat and thought for a moment. "I wonder what could be bothering her."

"Maybe she's just not good with distance."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe."

"I'm sure it's nothing Nick. It'll be fine. You guys are strong. You'll make it through whatever it is."

"Thanks Selena. You're good at this whole advice and comforting thing."

"No problem." I left some money on the table and we left the restaurant. We got into the elevator and I looked over at Selena awkwardly. She laughed. "Don't worry. I got my own room. It's all good."

"Oh okay. Good." We got off on the same floor and I went to my room. Hers was right next to mine.

"Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight." I gave her a quick hug and I couldn't help but feel sad. As much as I loved talking to Selena, it really made me miss Miley. As I went to bed that night I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Miley. And how to fix it.

* * *

**Ew. Filler chapter. I hate filler chapters :P**


	10. As the Thunder Started to Crash

**Warning. Overused dramatic plot twist ahead. (I didn't want to use it, but I did none the less).

* * *

**

Over the next week Miley and I never really had a meaningful conversation. Everything was distant and cold. I didn't know what was going on at all and I was afraid to ask. At this point I'd been on tour for almost a month now. Our next stop was Omaha, Nebraska. Selena was still tagging along. I still didn't mind.

For once we were early for our sound check at the Quest Center. Everything was fine. Selena and I left afterword and I took her to Old Market to show her one of my favorite stores. "I've come here a few times on various tours, and this music store is one of my favorites." I explained. She looked around in awe. It was a used music store with almost any CD, cassette tape, record, anything you could imagine. I could spend hours in there.

Which is what we did. Time flew quickly and before I knew it almost two hours had passed. Selena had apparently noticed. She was looking bored. I quickly went up to the counter and paid for the stuff I had in my hand. We walked out quickly. "Sorry. I get a little carried away in music stores."

"It's alright. Really. It's funny to watch you. You get so intense when you look at all that stuff." I laughed. As we walked outside I looked up at the sky.

"It looks like it might storm tonight."

"Yeah."

"Whenever I'm in California I can't help but miss thunderstorms. I kinda love them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's something soothing about storms...and the rain." As I spoke I thought of Miley's comment about the rain. It made me miss her even more.

As I went downstairs to below the stage to get ready for the show I ran into Joe. He looked stressed. He turned and looked at me. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Joe." I watched him, not knowing what he was going to say.

"I just talked to...well...never mind."

"Oh come on. Now you have to tell me."

"I can't. If I told you now you'd be too distracted for the show."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Believe me."

"Fine." I pushed the weird encounter with Joe to the back of my head and played a good show. I did notice that Joe seemed distracted though. I couldn't help but wonder what he knew.

No one said anything as we drove in the van to the hotel we were staying. Joe was avoiding my glance and Kevin was giving me a weird look. So he must've known too. It was really starting to freak me out. Selena pretended like there was nothing going on. Like that everything was normal though it wasn't. At all.

Selena and I went up to my hotel room without saying anything. I put the key in the door and walked in. I was barely through the door when I noticed someone sitting on the bed. It was Miley. She didn't look very pleased once she saw Selena.

"What's she doing here?"

"She's just a friend, Mi, she's been keeping me company."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Well yeah considering that it's the truth."

"I can't believe you." She got up and stormed over to the window.

"Mi. It's nothing. What's wrong?"

"I come out to see you. I come out to fucking Nebraska to tell you that I think I might be pregnant and you're here with her? I don't believe it."

"This is my cue to leave." Selena said quietly as she slid out the door. My ears were ringing with what Miley just said. I had to sit down on the bed to compose myself.

"What did you say?" My voice was hardly coming out of my throat. Her anger had worn off and she came to sit next to me.

"It could just be the flu. I don't know. But I'm a few days late and I've been sick and puking constantly. I was scared so I came to see you." It took me a minute before I could talk. My head suddenly felt like it was barely attached to my body. I blinked a few times.

"So what are we going to do?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. She held it in her hands for a moment.

"This." She went into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the floor just outside the bathroom, waiting for her. The minutes passed and they felt like hours. I couldn't help but sit and think about the future. About how much things would change if that test came out positive. Though it wouldn't be all that bad. Just different. But we could take it on if we had to. At least I thought we could. I wished I could know what she was thinking.

Finally she came out holding the stick in her hands. She collapsed into my arms. I looked at the stick. It was negative.

As the thunder started to crash outside I held her in my arms as she cried. I wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. Maybe she was relieved. Or maybe it was because of all the stress. Or maybe she was a little disappointed. But she sat there in my arms, crying, and I soon found myself crying with her. After a while her crying stopped and she leaned on my shoulder. Before I knew it she was asleep. I didn't exactly know what to do so I just sat there.

After about twenty minutes the door to the room opened and Joe came in. He looked from Miley, to me, to the pregnancy test sitting on the ground. He saw what it said and gave me a reassuring smile before going to bed.

After a while I carefully stood up and picked up Miley and carried her to the other bed. I layed her down on the pillow and layed down next to her. She didn't wake up. I fell asleep quickly next to her. It was the best night of sleep I'd had in weeks.

**

* * *

**

**Eh. I didn't really want to go with the whole over dramatic pregnancy scare thing. But this scene had been playing in my head for a long time so I decided to use it.**

**So...yeah. Hahah. **

**Thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. The Proposal

The next morning I woke up and smiled when I saw Miley laying next to me. I poked her gently. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure." She got up and threw on a robe. We walked down to the lobby in silence. I grabbed a yogurt from the breakfast counter and she grabbed a bagel. We sat down at one of the little tables. "I'm sorry for scaring you Nick. I overreacted."

"You didn't overreact at all. I'm glad I got to be with you when you found out. I wouldn't want you to go through all that alone. We're in this together Mi" She smiled at me.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Nick?" She laughed. I blushed.

"It's me that doesn't deserve you. Really." We both laughed awkwardly.

"That was really cheesy." She mumbled.

"So...um are you leaving today?"

"Yeah. Sorry. But I kinda have to." My smile faded. I didn't want her to go.

"Stay. Please."

"Nick. You know I'd stay if I could but I have to go." I looked down at my feet for a minute before having a 'eureka' moment.

"Why don't I come back with you?"

"Because you can't." My plan wasn't really nearly as good as it was in my head. It actually didn't really qualify a a plan.

"Right. Well I have today off. Can I at least go with you to the airport?" She gave me a small smile.

"I'd love that." We went back upstairs and got dressed. When we were ready she grabbed her bag and I followed her out.

"Here, wait. Let me call for a cab or something."

"Nick, we're not at home. Let's just take the bus." I unintentionally winced.

"The bus?"

"Oh come on." She laughed and took my hand. I reluctantly went with her. We went to a bus stop and after waiting for a few minutes, got on the bus.

"Mi, I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. It's only a couple more weeks though."

"Yeah." All too soon the bus pulled up at the airport. I walked Miley to the check in counter. Once she was finished she went over to security.

"This is as far as you can go. Bye Nick."

"Please don't go." I heard my voice break. I didn't know why I was being so emotional, or why I couldn't let go.

"Nick. Stop. Please."

"Just stay." Her eyes got watery as she got angry.

"What is your problem?"

"What?"

"Why are you making this so hard for me? I HAVE to go to work. Just like you HAVE to be on tour. You'll have your brothers. And you'll have _Selena_."

"Is that why you're so bitter? Because I've been hanging out with a friend?"

"Yes Nick. She's not just a friend. You two have a history. How do I know you're not going to leave me for her?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. I reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Miley. Listen. Listen to me. I'm not going to leave you. Not now. Not ever. Not for Selena. Not for anyone. I love you. I've always loved you." Tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"Then you have to let me go." I let go of her arms. She laughed.

"Not literally. You know what I mean. Let me go home."

"Okay."

"It's just for a few weeks."

"I know." She looked at me.

"You'll be okay. And I will too." I gave her a tight hug. I didn't want to let her go. "I have to go Nick."

"Goodbye Miley."

"Goodbye Nick." I watched her walk through the metal detector. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late.

"WAIT!" I shouted, pounding on the plastic window. She turned and looked at me. "Miley! I love you! Will you marry me?" Tears flooded her eyes as she turned around and continued walking.

* * *

**Ooooo drama.**

**Sorry this was so short. I think I'll update again tomorrow, I have the next chapter written anyway. I know that seems soon, but I won't be able to update for a while after that.**

**Thoughts?  
**

**P.S. In a few minutes I'll be posting a one-shot. Check it out. :) **


	12. The Break Up

Miley didn't call me when she got home. She didn't call me for days. I didn't bother to try and reach her. I was sure that her silence meant that we were over. About a week later my phone buzzed in my pocket during sound check. Since basically everyone who would call me was in the same room as me, I automatically knew who it was. "Excuse me." I muttered into the microphone before rushing offstage. "Hello?"

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I thought that you'd be busy and I'd just get your voicemail."

"Well you thought wrong. Here I am."

"I guess I'll just say what I was going to say to your voicemail."

"Okay."

"What the hell were you thinking?" That wasn't exactly what I thought she'd say.

"What?"

"How could you stoop so low? You ask me to marry you just to stop me from leaving?" I sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. But that wasn't how I wanted it to sound like. I really do love you. I'm so sorry."

"This isn't exactly something that an 'I'm sorry' can fix. This isn't right."

"Why are you talking like that? Everyone has problems."

"I'm not talking about everyone. I'm talking about us."

"What are you saying Mi?"

"I"m saying that I think we need some time to re-evaluate."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm breaking up with you." My ears started ringing. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No."

"Maybe not permanently. Just for the time being. Some time apart could only do us some good."

"How? How would it be good?"

"Look Nick. This isn't easy for me to do and it isn't easy for you to hear. But I just need some space. Some time to breathe. Some time to think."

"Okay. It's okay."

"Goodbye Nick."

"Wait. Just don't hang up yet. Don't leave. Just keep talking to me."

"I can't." I heard a faint click, then, nothing. I set my phone down and stared at the floor. It felt like everything was crashing down around me. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I didn't know what to do.

In all my wallowing I forgot that I was supposed to be onstage, getting ready for the show that night. I didn't remember until Joe came and found me. He sat down on the floor next to me. "You okay?"

"No."

"Yeah sorry. It's pretty obvious. Look, things will work out though."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know things. And I've seen you two together. You'll work it out."

"I don't know. She said she needs some space. I don't know how to give her that."

"Well maybe she's right. Maybe you two do need some space."

"Maybe."

"Nick, there's two weeks of the tour left. For the rest of the tour, don't call her. Don't text her. Don't e-mail her. Just give her that time. Maybe that's all she needs."

"Sounds like a good idea." Joe stood up and smiled.

"You'll be okay. Come on. Let's go get ready for tonight."

"Okay." And for those two weeks that's all I did. I threw myself into performing, so that I wouldn't have to think about her. I wasn't really feeling depressed like I thought I would.

Our last show of the tour was in L.A. It wasn't until then that I thought about her. I was distracted all afternoon. I tried my best to shake it off before going onstage. I played what felt like an okay show before going back to my dressing room. I opened the door and jumped. She was sitting there, on the couch. I gulped. "Um hey."

"Hey."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this was so short. I had a nice, long chapter written out where they smoothed things over and instead I decided to rewrite it so that they broke up. Haha.**

**Thoughts?**

**P.S. I'm going to be away for about three weeks but I'll update when I get back. And I'll be posting my new story. I think. **


	13. On Again

"What are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice level, though I was confused and even a little angry.

"I told you I needed time. Well it's been a few weeks..."

"And?"

"I've decided that I need you Nick."

"What?"

"I want to get back together with you." I took in a sharp breath.

"Miley."

"What? Why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because we broke up. You broke up with me. I've been trying to move on. I've been trying to not think about you."

"I tried to move on too, Nick. But I can't."

"This isn't some lame teenage soap opera, Mi. We can't keep being the on again off again couple. I'm not like that."

"Come on. You know they're rooting for us. Everyone wants us together."

"And we should base our lives off the opinions of people who have never met us? I see the logic there." All of a sudden I felt my anger die down. I could see that Miley was fighting to hold back a smile.

"This isn't the time for your sarcasm, Nicholas."

"You enjoy my sarcasm."

"No, I don't. I don't enjoy your sarcasm, or your cynicism, or your apparent lack of a firm grasp on reality."

"And yet, hmmm, you're the one who came here, basically begging me to take you back."

"Well speaking of taking things back, I take back what I said. I don't need you. I don't want you back."

"Well fine."

"Fine."

"Then why don't you just leave?"

"Maybe I will." In that instant we both went at each other. Next thing I knew clothes were strewn about the room and we were on the couch. "This doesn't mean I like you."

"Oh shut up for once, Mi." Once we were finished she was on the couch and I was on the floor. We just layed there for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"That was..."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Did that just happen?" I looked up at Miley who was laying naked on the couch. That answered my question. "Yeah, it did."

"We need to fight more often."

"At least once a week."

"Or once a day."

"Yeah."

"So I guess that means we're back together."

"If you'll take me back."

"After that? I most definitely will take you back."

"Good." She got up and put her bra on. "Do you know where my shirt went?" I pulled my boxers on and got up and walked around the room.

"It's over here."

"How did it get over there?"

"I have no idea." She giggled and took the shirt from me. I stumbled as I put on my pants. Just as I finished I heard a knock on the door. "Oh shit." I mumbled. "Mi, get in the bathroom." She hustled in there as I quickly threw on my white v-neck. I opened the door hastily.

"What's going on?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" It was Joe at the door. He had a menacing grin on his face.

"You're taking forever to get ready. And the room is messed up." He pointed to various things that used to be on shelves or the coffee table that were now on the floor. I winced.

"Well..."

"And now you're getting all defensive. If I didn't know any better..." He walked past me and into the dressing room.

"Joe. Nothing's happened." He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Miley was standing there, still not wearing pants as her pants were still under the couch.

"Hello Miley." Joe started laughing. Miley and I both blushed.

"Oh hey Joe."

"Busted." I exhaled.

"Yeah. But you can't say anything."

"It's like you don't even know me. I won't rat you out. So does this mean you guys are back together?" Miley grinned at Joe as she walked over to retrieve her pants.

"Why yes it does." I nodded in agreement.

"That's good." Joe leaned in towards Miley as if he was going to mockingly tell her a secret. "He's been talking about you nonstop since you broke up with him." Miley raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Maybe."

"Well I missed you too Nick." She laughed and zipped up her pants.

"Now are you guys ready?"

"Yes Joe." Miley and I followed Joe out of the dressing room, holding hands. I looked over at her and smiled. She squeezed my hand.

"I think we can make it through anything now."

"I think so too."

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while! **

**So first off, you guys should love me for a few reasons (haha:P). First off, I was originally going to end the story with this chapter. But I think I'll keep going. And second, I didn't keep them broken up! haha :) **

**Sorry that it took so long to update. And sorry if there's mistakes. I just went to an outdoor concert, where it rained the entire time, and I am very wet, very cold, and very tired, but I had to update because I was so excited for this chapter! :D **

**Yeah I'm kinda out of it right now. haha.**


	14. Morning

"I'm bored." I groaned as I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock.

"Miley. It is almost four o'clock in the morning. Sleeping should help your feelings of boredom."

"But I'm not tired. How am I supposed to sleep?" Her tone of voice made me almost able to picture her in my head. I could see her being in her room, totally bored.

"I don't know. But just because you can't sleep doesn't mean that you have to ruin my normal sleeping pattern."

"You're lame if you're seventeen and sleeping at four a.m."

"Well..." My voice started trailing off as I drifted off to sleep.

"HEY!" She screamed loudly into the phone. It started me so much that I fell right off the bed.

"Okay. I am awake now."

"Can you come over?"

"It's four a.m."

"So...?"

"I don't know. I am too tired to come up with a valid argument."

"Then come over."

"Why don't you come over here?"

"But I never come over to your house. You always come over here."

"Change is good." I hung up the phone with hopes of being able to fall into a deep sleep again. My plans did not work in my favor as about five minutes later I opened my eyes to see Miley hovering over me.

"I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" I watched her as she crawled into my bed next to me. She smiled.

"No. Not really."

"That's what I thought."

"I like your bed."

"Why?"

"It's different from my bed."

"Do I want to know how it's different or is this going to be a conversation similar to the one we had about the fluffy grass in my yard?"

"No. I like your bed because it smells like you. And yes, the grass in your yard is simply fluffier than the grass in my yard. I don't know why you always act like that's some weird observation." I laughed.

"Because it is."

"Whatever Nick." I snorted at her overly sarcastic tone.

"Goodnight Mi."

"Goodnight." I quickly fell back asleep and didn't wake up until around noon. I looked at the clock in shock. I never slept so late. I rolled over and looked at Miley. I couldn't help but watch her for a minute. She looked so peaceful. After a while she opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey Nick."

"Did you sleep good?" She sat up and stretched.

"Much better since you were with me. What time is it anyway?"

"Noon."

"Noon? Dang are you okay? You never sleep in."

"I know. This is what you do to me. I told you you were messing up my sleeping patterns." I gave her a half smile. She smiled back.

"That's not the worse I could do to you."

"Whoa now."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"What are we going to do? I wasn't aware that we were doing anything today."

"But we're back together now. You know me. I'm gonna be clingy for a while."

"Yes, you are clingy."

"Well it makes sense. Why would I ever want to let someone like you go?"

"I'm detecting sarcasm."

"Good. I wasn't trying to hide it." We both laughed. Her face turned serious again. "But seriously. What are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Something with you."

"Well I got that. But what exactly?"

"I don't care." I sighed.

"Do you know how frustrating you can be?" She grinned.

"Yes."

"Good."

"I know what we should do."

"What?"

"Put on a movie and not leave bed. All day." My face fell.

"You know I don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Stay in bed all day."

"Do it for me?"

"Alright." She went over to my DVDs, picked one, and started up the DVD player. Once she hit play she crawled into bed next to me. We stayed there all day. It wasn't something I would ever normally do, but I didn't mind. Now that I had her back I didn't want to let her go.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is so short and it's basically fluff. I don't know if you guys like that or not but whatever. I wanted to update so yeah haha.**

**Next update I'll try to actually advance the plot. **

**Thoughts?**

**P.S. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed my new story. It means a lot :) **


	15. Author's Note

**Hey lovely readers!**

**This note is being stuck to both of my stories that I am currently working on. I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. First the swim season started, then school, and now I am fully into the school year and I have been swamped between school, homework, swim practice and yearbook and stuff. And my computer is broken.**

**So I just thought I'd stick this note up here to let you guys know that I'm still alive, and I haven't forgotten about you guys. Currently I am working on wrapping up the last few chapters of As the Thunder Starts to Crash while also working on the update for I Don't Care.**

**As a reward for not updating, like ever, I do have a new story I've been working on. I'll be getting that up eventually too. I just want to get farther along with it. Just as a warning, it isn't a happy story.**

**Anyway, I am so totally sorry about not updating. I am working on getting all of it done. Thank you guys if you're all still reading my stories :)**

**I love you guys,**

**xMadeline11x**

**P.S. If you ever want to know what's going on with me, and my stories, follow me on Twitter. There's a link on my profile or my username is xmaddie11x . Follow me if you want information about updates and special previews of new chapters and stories.**

**Also, if you do decide to follow me, just reply me and say that you're following me because of FanFiction and I will most definitely follow back.**

**P.P.S. This is a really long author's note. If you actually read the whole thing, put the word 'purple' in your review haha.**


	16. The Last Chapter

***Two Years Later***

I woke up in the hotel room and rolled over and smiled. Miley was standing at the other end of the room, looking out the window. She turned her head and saw me looking at her. She smiled. "Gosh I love London. I love Europe, really."

"Me too."

"I'm glad I got to come with you this time."

"I'm glad too."

"So, it's your day off today, right? No show tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Do we have any plans for today then?"

"I actually booked a private cruise down the river Thames for everyone on the tour. If that's alright." She grinned.

"That sounds great."

* * *

I made the rounds around the boat being sure to say hi to everyone and thank them for their work on the tour. After about an hour I found Miley standing in the back, staring out at the river. As I got closer I noticed her face was red and blotchy, almost as if she'd been crying.

"Mi, are you okay?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm great. I just need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too."

"Okay, you first."

"Okay. Hey is that champagne?" I asked nodding at the glass in her hand. She shook her head.

"Sparking juice."

"Oh...uh mine too." I lied, staring down into my own glass. I shouldn't have felt so embarrassed. Nineteen-year-olds could drink in England. "Anyway..." I grabbed her hand. I could feel my palms get sweaty. "Miley. I love you. We've had several ups and downs but we've made it this far. I can't even imagine spending a day without you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes got wide and she grinned.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she flew into my arms. I hugged her tightly. I heard clapping coming from all around. People had been watching. I was too happy to care. "So let me get this straight, we were in Paris just a few days ago, and you decide to propose to me on a dirty river in London?"

"Hey now that's not fair. I love London. You do too. Besides, the Eiffel Tower is the number one place in the world where people kill themselves. What's romantic about that?"

"Well with that logic..." She giggled.

"Now what were you going to tell me?" Her eyes filled up with tears. She gave a weak laugh.

"I'm pregnant." That's when I hit the floor.

* * *

"Come on Miley. You can do this."

"God this hurts. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"No you don't. No you don't. Keep going you're almost there." Her face was red and sweaty and I couldn't even imagine the magnitude of pain she was in.

"One more big push."

"You hear that Miley? One more push. You can do this." She squeezed my hand to the point where it went numb. Then I heard it. A cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor held up the baby. Our baby. Miley smiled. I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

I let out a nervous sigh as the music started. I turned and looked down the aisle. First came Miley's best friend, Lilly, holding the hand of our two-year-old. Then came the rest of the bridesmaids with the groomsmen. I looked up as everyone turned around. There she was. She was wearing a simple white gown with a short train flowing behind her. She looked beautiful. She beamed with confidence as she walked past all the people. She came and took her spot, standing across from me.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." I leaned in toward Miley.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear.

"Heck yes." She whispered back.

"...Nick, do you take Miley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Miley, do you take Nick to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"...You may now kiss the bride." I took Miley and gave her a kiss. We grabbed hands as the music started again. The congregation left the church and surrounded the doors outside. Miley and I walked out, both of us beaming. We got outside and proceeded to our limo in a crowd of bubbles. I grabbed our daughter's hand and brought her in with us.

"How 'bout now, Mi? Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Everything." She gave me a serious look and a small smile.

"Yes."

* * *

**The end. Haha. I could not think of anywhere else to take this story, so I decided to write a cheesy chapter to wrap it all up. **

**Did you guys like it?  
**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome. **

**And I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I haven't had a working computer in about a month and I have been swamped with school and stuff. Other updates/new story should be up within the weekend/week. **

**So yeah. I love you guys, thanks for reading this story. I hope you liked it :)**

**xMadeline11x **


End file.
